modern_storytellinfandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Storytelling Wiki
Introduction to Will there ever be a proper time to release a television show centered on a law breaking, mass-shooting protagonist intent on taking down a prolific member of the United States government? Digital technology is changing storytelling in television. From the artifacts we view them, how they are distributed, and ultimately how they are written, creating new forms of storytelling, and--according to some--a new genre all together. Marvel’s The Punisher is a prime example of how modern shows are eschewing the accepted narrative for episodic storytelling. Welcome to the Wiki The paper begins with a brief history analyzing plot structure. The proverbial seed was planted by Aristotle, watered by Joseph Campbell, brought to light by Christopher Vogler, and fully blossomed for the modern era by Michael Hague. Next, the technology of television from VCR to DVD to streaming services is discussed. Then, the paper explores how evolution of that technology has altered the way modern shows are being written differently--more “complex”--than those that had come before, perhaps creating a new genre. Finally, Marvel’s The Punisher is over-viewed due to its altered story structure, troubling content, polarizing protagonist, and depth of previous paratexts. Through the lens of what has been accepted to be the basic layout of story structure, Marvel’s The Punisher will be examined''. ''While many of the elements of the overall story structure will be observable, what will stand out is how this structure is no longer applied to each and every episode. An episode does not need to tell an entire story, and can in fact serve as one piece of the entire arc. ''Marvel’s The Punisher ''is not only a prime example how television is changing, but how stories are being told via television are changing. The show is a statement that television is no longer afraid to broach controversial topics with polarizing characters. It is a result of the changes pioneered by prior shows on internet and regular television alike, a testament to new storytelling in a new medium, and a reminder to basic cable shows which may need to change with the times or become the next victim of the cord cutters. Plenty of content, limited to no commercials, on-demand viewing, saving money, an all-inclusive entertainment hub, and streaming to multiple devices with one account were the advantages of switching from cable to internet television listed by Samara Lynn for Black Enterprise in her review. Savings dependent upon location, the need for a strong Wi-Fi connection, limited availability for certain shows, sifting through the plethora of content, and needing the internet connection were what she cited as pitfalls of that switch . Looking towards the future, those cons of internet television have a strong chance of disappearing if AT&T CEO Randy Stevenson’s vision is realized. He “changed the game last year when he bought Time Warner… His vision centers around three things: On-demand content, 5G technology (which will change the internet forever) and fully addressable, personally tailored ads. These three things work together to make it easier to install a new customer. They are making the ultimate move in cable TV — offer everything on-demand and for less,” . What started as campfire sagas orated by master speakers, then into plays written and performed by actors for a live audience, and finally to filmed sequences arranged to tell a different story involving a recurring cast of characters has become something similar to the spectacle of cinema and the depth of literature. Modern technology has changed the way we view storytelling in television. Shows can be more than mindless episodic escapism. The “boob tube” may be raising the IQ instead of lowering it, as previously believed. Important Pages References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse